El Primer Amanecer: Especial De Año Nuevo
by AeternaNive
Summary: Ichigo despierta el primer día del año nuevo con un terrible dolor de cabeza y una inesperada compañía: A su lado, Rukia duerme plácidamente mientras su ropa descansa en el piso y él está medio desnudo. Lo peor no es que Byakuya duerma en la habitación contigua, sino que no recuerda nada. ¿Qué encontrará nuestro shinigami sustituto cuando descubra cómo terminó así? [One-shot]


¡Hola, sexys lectores! Aquí vengo con un one-shot escrito especialmente para esta época de fiestas.

Vivan éste año con toda la actitud, bailen, jueguen, enamórense, caigan y levántense cuantas veces sea necesario. Perdonen y hablen con todas las personas que son importantes para ustedes, rían y aprendan cosas nuevas todos los días.

Para todos los escritores, que la inspiración siempre vaya con ustedes para que sigan compartiendo sus historias con nosotros y que tengan muchos revies, y a los lectores, que puedan leer muchas historias que los enamoren y hagan de su tiempo un buen rato. Que vean mucho anime y el IchiRuki se vuelva oficial *w*

Ahora sí, sin más cursilerías los dejo con este especial de año nuevo, espero que disfruten la lectura =J

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen al genio Tite Kubo

* * *

**EL PRIMER AMANECER [ESPECIAL DE AÑO NUEVO]**

Los rayos de sol se colaron a través de las cortinas, tenues y pálidos como el viento frío que caracterizaba a la época.

Se removió en el futón hasta notar que abrazaba algo suave y pequeño; Abrió los ojos perezosamente, experimentando un dolor de cabeza que empezaba a suponer perduraría todo el día siguiente, sin embargo, algo le hizo olvidarse de todas sus quejas. A su lado, Rukia dormía apacible, cubierta por una frazada que sólo dejaba ver la parte superior de sus hombros y su cuello desnudos; Recordó cómo el día anterior ella llevaba un vestido blanco con cuello de tortuga que sus hermanas le habían regalado y divisó la misma prenda en el suelo frente a ellos, debajo de la cual sobresalía un delicado listón del mismo color. Un intenso color rojo terminó de cubrirle el rostro cuando descubrió que él mismo usaba sólo su ropa interior.

Permaneció inmóvil, tratando de recordar cada minuto del día anterior

000ooo000

_Los días previos al año nuevo habían sido una locura: Compras aquí y allá, decoraciones, la preparación de la comida y de las tarjetas de felicitación._

_Ese sería un año especial para todos. Isshin Kurosaki y Kisuke Urahara habían organizado una gran cena a la que asistirían casi todos, excepto por Uryu y Orihime que pasarían la noche con el señor Ishida, y Tessai y Jinta que habían emprendido un viaje a las montañas (probablemente para no tener que atender a las extravagancias de su jefe)._

_En la tienda de Urahara dos enormes bambús rodeados por hojas de pino y adornado con unos cuantos lazos de colores, recibína a los chicos junto a una manta con la frase "Bienvenido el nuevo año. Que empiece la fiesta"_

_-Los estábamos esperando-Sentados a la cabecera de una larga mesa de patas cortas, Isshin y Urahara se abrazaban por el hombro y reían enérgicamente_

_-¡N-Nii-sama!-La morena saltó de la impresión al ver al respetado capitán Kuchiki sentado al lado de los anfitriones con un traje negro, camisa y corbatas blancas que lo hacían lucir aún más apuesto de lo que ya de por si era._

_-No fue fácil, pero tu hermano mayor finalmente decidió unirse a la diversión_

_Una venita saltó en la sien del aludido cuando el padre de Ichigo le palmeó la espalda como a un chiquillo. Exhaló profundo y bebió un sorbo del té que tenía en las manos_

_-Me pregunto qué clase de engaño o chantaje usaron para traerlo aquí-Murmuró Ichigo_

_-Ahora que estamos todos aquí-Anunció Kisuke ignorando el comentario anterior- podemos comenzar la fiesta_

_Una serie de efectos pirotécnicos se encendieron sobre él cuando se puso de pie y extendió los brazos._

_-¡Sí!-Gritó Yuzu, levantando el brazo con entusiasmo_

_-No lo alientes, Yuzu-Susurró su hermano-puede ser peligroso. Ella lo miró ingenua_

_ De algún lugar salieron Chad y Ururu, llevando unas cajas semejantes a las usadas para el bento, excepto porque estas se conformaban por tres pisos superpuestos. El moreno usaba una playera azul, bajo una sencilla chaqueta negra y pantalones de mezclilla._

_-Por supuesto-Intervino nuevamente Urahara-la convivencia y la diversión son lo más importante en estas fechas, así que comeremos en grupos. Para hacerlo más interesante, cada quien elegirá un papel del sombrero con el nombre de su compañero_

_ Se miraron unos a otros, confundidos y ciertamente preocupados por lo que pudieran estar planeando, sin embargo, siguieron el juego:_

_-Ururu-Anunció Karin_

_-Yuzu y Chad-Continuó la ojivioleta con alegría_

_Un tono azulado pintó la frente del pelinaranja al abrir su tira de papel_

_-Byakuya-Masculló con cierta duda_

_ Todos se sentaron con sus respectivos compañeros y abrieron sus cajas: El menú se conformaba de arroz dulce, rollos de huevo y langostinos._

_ La cena transcurrió en relativa calma. Karin y Ururu cruzaban palabras esporádicamente y Yuzu y Rukia conversaban animadamente mientras Chad parecía sólo divertirse con los gestos de sus pequeñas compañeras._

_-¿Y? ¿Cómo fue que esos dos te hicieron venir?-Cuestionó Ichigo tratando de liberar la tensión. Byakuya siempre había sido reservado, pero aquella noche se sentía como si fuera a ejecutarlo sólo con la mirada_

_-Nada en particular-Respondió con su clásica sequedad. El shinigami sustituto se preguntó si así habría sido con Hisana, la hermana biológica de Rukia, pero supuso que no_

"_**El dolor de perder a alguien querido cambia a las personas"**_

_ Comenzaba a resignarse a su situación cuando la voz de su padre reunió la atención de todos_

_-¡Muy bien, es hora de los juegos!_

_-¿De qué se trata esta vez?-Preguntó Karin con hosquedad_

_-Ninin baori-El hombre de verde pronunció aquello con cierta malicia, ocultando la mirada bajo su sombrero-Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, ¿por qué no empiezan ustedes?_

_-De ninguna manera-Tajaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mirando hacia lados opuestos_

_-Vamos, vamos, es sólo un juego-Les animó Urahara_

_-No estoy aquí para jugar-Habló Byakuya con voz serena. _

_Había algo en la tensión entre esos dos que resultaba conocido y sospechoso a la vez. De pronto, al encontrarse en el medio junto con la shinigami, Ichigo lo entendió._

_-Olvídenlo, me voy de aquí-Se levantó sin más_

_-¡Oye, Ichigo! _

_ Para expectativa de todos y sorpresa de nadie, Rukia salió tras el colérico muchacho_

_-¿Qué haces aquí, enana?_

_-Eso debería preguntarte yo, idiota_

_ Se sentó a su lado sobre el tejado verde de la casa._

_-No lo notaste, ¿eh?-Se recostó con las manos detrás de la cabeza-Tal vez sea mejor así, después de todo Byakuya realmente armaría un lío si…_

_-¿Si qué?-Preguntó. Se inclinó sobre él para verlo fijamente, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. _

_-Si nosotros…-Por un momento estuvo a punto ceder ante el encanto de sus profundos ojos violetas-No volvemos a la fiesta_

_-¡¿Haa?!-Enarcó una ceja, incrédula y decepcionada a la vez. Suspiró_

_-Mira eso-Consciente de la situación, intentó arreglar las cosas cambiando de tema- el primer amanecer del nuevo año_

_Se irguió para apreciar mejor el paisaje, aunque su atención terminó (como siempre) en la morena a su lado._

_-Feliz año nuevo, Ichigo-Le tendió un paquete adornado con un bonito papel dorado y un moño blanco-Es una tradición dar obsequios a las personas que te ayudaron, ¿cierto?-Explicó ante su mirada desconcertada_

_-Cierto-Sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita violeta con un listón blanco-Feliz año nuevo, Rukia_

_No hizo falta pronunciar nada más. Sonrieron y se hablaron con la mirada frente al brillo del primer amanecer._

_ Cuando el espectáculo natural terminó y regresaron adentro, había un enorme plato de gambas con una extraña salsa roja._

_-Oh, justo a tiempo para probar el platillo especial. Tessai lo preparó antes de emprender su viaje_

_-Muy bien, terminemos con esto de una vez-Ichigo tomó una gamba y le dio una enorme mordida. Su lengua comenzó a inflamarse y tomó un tono chillón_

_-¿Estás bien, Ichigo?-Preguntó Chad por primera vez. El pelinaranja no podía hablar, mantenía su lengua fuera de la boca y miraba hacia todos lados con desesperación_

_-Oye, Urahara, ¿qué es eso?_

_-Tessai dijo que se llama chile colorado-Pronunció el nombre en un español austero-. Es una receta de occidente_

_-Ichigo, eso no…-Su padre intentó detenerlo, pero ya era tarde; Había tomado el vaso de sake especial de Urahara y lo había bebido hasta el fondo_

000ooo000_  
_

Y luego nada. No recordaba nada.

-Pst

El suave zumbido atrajo la atención del moreno cuando, desde el pasillo, su mejor amigo le hacía señas para que se acercara. Se levantó sin despertar a Byakuya y salió.

-Chad, tienes que ayudarme-Llevaba encima una manta

Él otro sólo asintió.

-Necesito que me digas qué pasó anoche después de que comí la endemoniada receta de Tessai. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-Eso…

000ooo000

_Su inconsciente ingesta de alcohol le había añadido el toque sorpresa a la celebración. _

_-Vamos, Byakuya-Rodeó el cuello del capitán con su brazo y lo acercó a él-Tú y yo podemos ser buenos amigos, deberíamos serlo porque-se acercó a su oído para susurrar-tu hermana es una chica especial para mí._

_ Avanzó dando tumbos hasta el otro lado de la sala_

_-¿I-Ichigo? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_ El joven ebrio tomó a su chica especial por los hombros y comenzó a inclinarse de a poco. Estaba a punto de rozar sus labios cuando…_

_-Senbonzakura_

_ Los pétalos de la poderosa zanpaktou lo rodearon y le forzaron a moverse de lugar_

_-¡H-Hermano!-Exclamó Rukia._

_Por suerte, el resto de las chicas estaban durmiendo ya y Urahara e Isshin preparaban un remedio para Ichigo en la cocina_

_-Es hora de que vayas a dormir, Kurosaki Ichigo_

_ Cuando senbonzakura lo liberó dentro de la habitación, su ropa se había reducido a meras prendas interiores._

_-Pero…_

_ No pudo terminar la oración porque la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, dejándolo completamente solo._

000ooo000

Pese a todo, respiró con alivio. Pero entonces por qué Rukia…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-A su lado estaba la morena que llevaba un suéter amarillo con los hombros descubiertos y un pantalón oscuro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su menuda figura.

-Un suéter con los hombros descubiertos-Dijo en voz alta-Qué bien, cuando te vi dormida a mi lado y con el vestido que llevabas ayer pensé que…

_**Oh-Oh**_

La morena miró sus hombros, luego a Ichigo y se sonrojó completamente

-¡¿Qué rayos estabas pensando, Idiota?!

El alboroto de los dos correteando por la casa, ella para golpearlo y él para salvarse, despertó a toda la cuadra.

000ooo000

_-Pst. Ichigo- Miró a través de una ranura al muchacho tendido en el futón._

_Su vestido se ensució cuando chocó con un Ururu y la botella de sake se derramó, así que tuvo que cambiarse de ropa. Confiaba en su hermano, pero aún así aprovechó la oportunidad para asegurarse de que el pelinaranja estuviera bien._

_Cuando se acercó para cubrirlo con otra manta, él extendió su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, provocando que el vestido sucio que llevaba en la mano y el muñeco de chappy que le había regalado horas antes, cayeran al piso._

_-I-Ichigo-Intentó liberarse, pero él la abrazó con fuerza junto a su pecho._

_-No importa lo que pase-susurró- no te dejaré ir_

_Sintiendo la calidez de aquel abrazo, ambos sonrieron hasta quedarse dormidos. _

_A la cabeza del futón, sobre un bonito papel dorado, descansaba un portarretrato de madera con la foto de Masaki, abrazando a su pequeño de cabellos anaranjados… Protegiendo su felicidad._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les gustara este pequeño regalo, por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios y recuerden: ¡IchiRuki por siempre!

Besos ;)


End file.
